Partes de un detective
by Smallwizard59
Summary: Entonces Shinichi tuvo un largo día. El caso en el que trabajó tomó más tiempo de lo habitual y todo lo que quiere hacer es dormir hasta que las partes malas de él mismo no reciban el memorándum y no dejen de discutir.


Bueno, estan en eso otra vez.

Los argumentos que siguen teniendo parecen suceder en períodos más cortos entre ellos.

"Solo digo que antes hubo algunas llamadas cercas y deberíamos decírselo antes de que ella lo descubra ella misma y terminemos muertos". "Por _sus_ manos o las de ella". El ojo encogido se ensombreció con una chaqueta gris y una camisa oscura. Con los vaqueros desteñidos intentaron convencer de nuevo a sus compañeros lados. "O lo peor, terminamos muertos y ella lo descubre más tarde".

"Sinceramente, ¿cuántas veces tenemos que hacer esto? Si le decimos eso la pondremos en más peligro." Se escuchó una voz exasperada. El lado encogido que decía esto llevaba puesto un traje limpio de color negro claro, pantalones negros, guantes rojos y corbata de moño que parecía cambiar de voz, parecían tener escamas debajo de los ojos.

"Chicos, por favor, estoy demasiado cansado del caso reciente para manejar otra argumento entre ustedes". Fue la respuesta de un Edogawa Conan, o el conocido detective de secundaria Kuduo Shinichi.

"Como mencioné en todos tus otros argumentos sin propósitos, Ran ya está en peligro solo por conocernos de esta forma y saber cosas cambiará nada". El lado que decía esto llevaba el traje azul de marca registrada y la práctica corbata de lazo roja con una mirada calculadora no muy diferente cuando Shinichi está resolviendo un caso.

"Sí, bueno, si no quedamos atrapados de esta forma o descubiertos no lo estará". Shinichi dijo.

"moralidad, debes estar de acuerdo conmigo, ¿no?" El lado ansioso trató de hacer que el otro polo Llevando lado contribuye a la conversación una vez más. No sirvió de nada, ya que el lado parecía estar siempre cansado desde el incidente de la Tierra Tropical, excepto en casos y robos de KID. A pesar de que parecen más felices en los robos y solo se les da un aspecto aterrador en los casos y hablan mucho con lógica y creatividad cuando siente que no están considerando algo. Desesperados, usan la última razón por la que siempre mencionan estos argumentos. "Miren, no se cansen de mentirle".

Se miran a todos, pareciendo más cansados, especialmente Deceit, ya que él es el que piensa en una mentira y trabaja con creatividad para hacer que funcionen. Por supuesto que querían parar con todas las mentiras, pero también estaban asustados. Miedo de lo que podría suceder a ella si _ellos_ enteraron, asustado de lo que hará que su relación si sabía Shinichi estaba mintiendo a ella todo el tiempo.

Por supuesto, todos acordaron decirle cuándo derrotaron a la organización negra para que descubran qué harán todas las mentiras sobre su relación con Ran. Cuando llegue ese día, tendrían que disculparse por todo lo que la hizo preocuparse, por todos los momentos embarazosos, por las lágrimas y las mentiras.

"Me gustaría recordarles a todos lo que sucedería si _**ella **_enterara de lo que le dijimos", dijo el más deportista de ellos. Llevaban una camisa de espíritu de Tokio y pantalones cortos con el cinturón elástico y zapatos para aumentar la fuerza. En el lado de la otra parte, todas los lados están en un escalofrío recordando la vez que ella les apuntó con un arma para asegurarse de que no lo dijeran. Sin mencionar que si le dicen a Ran que ella podría averiguar sobre Hariba incluso si no la mencionan para disminuir las consecuencias (o un castigo más probable).

-Ya es suficientemente malo que yo sea su conejillo-

"Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que no debemos decirle a Ran que hay menos posibilidades de muerte que probablemente sucederá debido a las experimentaciones con nosotros". Al respecto, todos están de acuerdo y Como siempre se decidió no contarle a Ran. Shinichi, quien se alegró de que todo hubiera terminado, aunque pensó que sabía que iba a volver a suceder, finalmente se durmió y deseo no tener pesadillas.

**UN**

Así que sé que esto es un loco, pero me vino a la cara como "hey Conan tiene problemas, ¿cómo los maneja?" Y luego "¡OH! Con sus costados "y aquí estamos. Esto probablemente solo será de una sola vez, pero si ustedes quieren más y me piden, encontraré algo de tiempo para escribirlo. Sé que esto no es perfecto, pero no sé bien cuál es la gramática o la ortografía correcta, aunque si sé español.


End file.
